


Under My Skin

by annabelle_leigh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Desperation, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Smut, college rhink, mattress humping, rhink, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/pseuds/annabelle_leigh
Summary: When Rhett's gone for the weekend, Link takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing) for the support and encouragement!

With Rhett gone home for the weekend, Link is looking forward to some downtime in their dorm room. Catch up on some homework, listen to some music. Chill out, rub one out without having to be quiet about it, whatever. The possibilities are endless. But first, he needed to clean up the room so he could properly enjoy his weekend without that added layer of stress. And, damn, what a mess Rhett left behind.

 

Link grumbles to himself as he picks up the clothes Rhett left all over the floor and throws them into the hamper. He comes across the shirt Rhett slept in last night, tossed on the floor in his hurry to get ready and hit the road for home (and home-cooked meals). He almost tosses it in the hamper, but then he pauses. Looks around (as if anyone is there to see him), and brings the shirt to his nose and inhales. Thinks to himself he’s just giving it the sniff test to see if it should go in the hamper or if it’s good for another wearing. But under the chemical fragrance of detergent and deodorant, he catches a whiff of _Rhett_. His skin, his baseline smell. The unmistakable essence of his best friend. Apparently it’s a scent his cock recognizes, if the twitch in his boxers is any indication. He tries not to think about it, but that particular shirt ends up back on Rhett’s bed instead of the hamper.

 

The day passes rather slowly, with Link trying to focus on everything except Rhett’s shirt and the effect it had on him, but his eyes and mind are constantly drawn back to it. After dinner in the cafeteria and a cold shower during which he tried not to touch himself any more than was necessary, Link finds himself alone and restless.

 

No distraction is quite enough to still the buzzing under his skin, though. He tries to study for an upcoming test, but his mind wanders to his lanky best friend, replaying the times he’s seen Rhett’s body when he dared to take more than just a look. Swimming in the river, sitting around in Link’s truck, shirtless and sweating in the sweltering southern summer heat. Rhett coming back from the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist, scrubbed clean and yet just the sight makes Link want to do such dirty things. Wrestling on the floor in just their boxers, panting and growling from the exertion and aggression and other feelings Link doesn’t quite want to name. The feeling of being pinned under the weight of Rhett, the heat of him and the way his skin and sweat press and slide and stick against Link’s back, the way he’s pretty sure he can feel Rhett’s heart pounding sometimes. Rhett’s breath hot in his ear as he whispers “I’m dead” before collapsing completely on him.

 

Link’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t even realize he’s been absentmindedly palming the hardness in his boxers until a familiar sound snaps him out of his fantasy and he realizes he’s been moaning. The buzzing under his skin has been replaced with the feeling that he’s gonna burst if he doesn’t get some relief. He walks over to Rhett’s sock drawer, digs around until he finds the small bottle of lotion hidden in the back, then climbs up to his bunk.

 

After tossing his boxers on the floor (with a mental note to pick them back up later), he lays down on his back, closes his eyes and lets his hands and thoughts wander. He’s so hard already, but he doesn’t get much privacy very often, and he wants to savor this. Pictures Rhett above him, sitting astride his thighs. Touches his own jaw as he imagines Rhett running his hand along his jawline, pressing his thumb past Link’s lips for him to suck as Link sucks his own thumb into his mouth, licking it until it’s slick and dripping, then rubbing it along the nub of his own nipple and twisting it between his fingers. A breathy moan of “mmm Rhett” escapes his lips and his hips rock up as his mind goes deeper into the fantasy. His hands are now Rhett’s as far as his mind is concerned, and his body seems to be fine with that particular substitution.

 

In Link’s mind, Rhett’s kissing him and dragging his fingertips down Link’s chest, stopping to grip his narrow hips. Digs his nails in a little before running his fingers through the coarse, dark curls surrounding his erection. Link gives himself a firm squeeze before grabbing the bottle of lotion and pouring some into the palm of his hand. Correction, _Rhett’s_ hand. Wonders just what those large hands would feel like wrapped around him as he slowly strokes himself, squeezing his fingers over the tip on the upstroke. Spreads his legs a little wider, bends his knees up to grant himself better access, and takes some of the excess lotion into his other hand and rubs it onto his sack, gently squeezing as he does. His fingers slip and touch the sensitive area just under it and he gasps in surprise at how good it feels. He’d never really thought to touch himself _there,_ but now he can hardly stop. Still stroking himself with one hand, he’s got the palm of his other pressing and rolling on his sack while his fingers rub circles underneath. _Rhett, you know just what I like,_ Link thinks to himself.

 

Head pressed back into the pillow, hearing nothing but his own moans and panting breath. The slick sounds of lotion and the rhythmic pumping of his fist. The soft creaking of the mattress as he plants his feet onto it and thrusts his hips up, pushing himself into his tight fist. He feels himself nearing the edge, but then remembers what put him in this state in the first place: Rhett’s shirt, lying on the bunk beneath him. Just the thing to make this fantasy more real.

 

With a sigh he pulls his hands away. His cock, nearly purple and almost painfully hard, twitches as if to say “dude, what the hell?” Then Link’s carefully climbing down, mindful of his slippery hands, and gets into Rhett’s bed. Starts to take himself in hand again, but then thinks better of it.

 

He lays down on his stomach and buries his face in Rhett’s pillow. Takes a deep breath and is surrounded by Rhett. His soap, his shampoo, his skin. It smells like Rhett and Rhett smells like _home._ The fantasy in his mind has shifted and now he’s lying on top of Rhett’s back. He moans and rocks his hips forward _into Rhett,_ feeling the friction of soft jersey sheets rubbing across his cock with each thrust. He grabs Rhett’s shirt and considers it for half a second before pressing it to his face and inhaling deeply the scent of skin and sweat, balls it up before shoving it under himself. Like his cock’s a bloodhound and he wants it to pick up the scent. Like he wants to smell like Rhett _all over._

 

Then he begins thrusting in earnest, hands gripping the metal bedframe as he drags himself up and down the bed. Spreading his legs for leverage as he lifts his ass and fucks down hard into Rhett’s shirt, wiggling it as he bottoms out. Imagining Rhett writhing underneath him, moaning and calling his name, and what it would feel like to fuck that firm ass of his. Biting Rhett’s pillow, grunting into it as he drowns in Rhett’s scent. His thrusts get harder and wilder, causing the bed to shake with their intensity, and his moans become increasingly high pitched and desperate. His hips begin to stutter in their relentless pace, and soon he’s coming with Rhett’s name on his lips. Panting and completely spent, he lays his head down for just a moment to rest, knowing that once he gets up he’ll need to clean the mess he just made all over Rhett's bed.

 

The next morning, Link wakes to find himself still in Rhett’s bed, naked except for Rhett’s shirt partially stuck to him. Naked, but not alone as he looks up to see Rhett (who has spent the last few minutes feeling grateful that he decided to come back early) looking at him with dark and hungry eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett came back early...dun dun dunnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to TheMouthKing and likeawildpotato for their gentle encouragement ;)  
> And thanks to everyone who read the first bit and wanted more!

Rhett has no idea how long he’s been staring at his best friend. His best friend who is naked except for a wadded up shirt around his cock. Not just any shirt, though. _Rhett’s_ shirt. The air is thick with the scent of sex and sweat and _Link,_ and Rhett can see the dried patches of come on Link’s stomach. It’s pretty obvious what went on in here last night. He’s a little surprised but he’s also more than a little turned on by the fact that Link obviously got off thinking about him _in his own fucking bed._ He can’t help but stare at the balled-up fabric like he’s trying to burn holes through it with his eyes to see what’s underneath.

Link stirs and stretches and smiles to himself, remembering his fantasy from the night before, then looks up to find Rhett _in the flesh_ staring intently at him. _Oh shit._ Link can’t quite place the look, but he’s suddenly burning under Rhett’s stare. He scrambles to find a blanket to cover himself, mentally cursing himself for kicking it off the bed last night. He holds the shirt tight against himself, as if that’s really gonna help right now.

“Rhett? Shit! It’s not..it’s not what it looks like--I…”

“Not what it looks like? So you slipped and fell dick first into my shirt?” Rhett’s smirking, clearly amused by the situation. Link’s face flushes, initially from the realization that Rhett knows exactly what went on, but then he catches Rhett staring...at his crotch. _Did he just lick his lips? Does he want this too? Only one way to find out._ “The fuck you lookin’ at, man?” He asks, trying to sound more offended than aroused.

Rhett knows him better than anyone. He knows what Link’s trying to do. _Two can play at this game._ “Trying to figure out if there’s anything under that shirt there,” he says with a challenge in his eyes.

“Fuck you, man--”

“Kinda looks like that’s what you were going for, dude. I mean, I know I’ve been working out and all,” he says, grinning and flexing his arms.

“No, I mean...I want to. Fuck you. Man.”

_And there went all the air from the room._

“Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it? You want it? Come get it.” Rhett says, equal parts curious and aroused. It’s not like he’s never thought about it before, but this? This is almost too much.

Link is shocked for exactly half a second before a dark, predatory look flashes across his face. Rhett doesn’t even have time to wonder if he’s made a mistake because Link’s lunging at him, but Rhett knows all his moves after years of them wrestling each other, and he grabs Link, turning them both to block the move. Knocked off balance, they tumble to the floor. Rhett’s on his back, air knocked out of his lungs, with Link straddling his legs. They both stare at each other, unsure of what to do next.

Always the one to initiate, Rhett decides it’s now or never. He shifts slightly, rubbing his mostly-soft cock up against Link, who inhales sharply and gently rocks his hips down, instinctively seeking friction. Rhett’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a quiet moan.

Encouraged, Rhett rocks his hips up again with more force, causing Link to pitch forward, landing with his hands on either side of Rhett’s head. It would be so easy to lean down and kiss him. _Just fucking do it. He’s right there._

Link leans down, causing their groins to align and rub together. At that moment Link realizes he’s rubbing against Rhett’s now-hard cock. He’s smacked by the realization that this isn’t just his fantasy, he’s grinding on his best friend. Rhett’s under him, solid and warm and real. Too real. Way too real. _What the hell are we doing?_

Link jumps up like he’s been burned. It’s too much, too real, and he can’t handle it. He’s standing against the bunk bed frame, desperate for something solid to ground him. Rhett can see the panic on his face; the conflict between what he wants and what he will allow himself, stuck in a feedback loop inside his brain. Rhett’s gotta break the cycle.

He walks over to Link, stands close enough to almost touch him. “Link. Link, look at me, man.”

Link looks up, blue eyes full of apprehension and desire.

“Link, if this ain’t what you want, tell me. Tell me to stop, brother. Tell me,” Rhett trails off as he leans down and kisses Link on the forehead before moving to his neck. “Just tell me to stop and I will,” he murmurs as he nuzzles and kisses below Link’s ear. He continues kissing from one side to the other of Link’s neck, feeling the stubble prick and rub along his face. Link tips his head back and moans, quiet and breathy, an exhale of a breath he’s held in for years.

Rhett slowly starts moving down, leaving trails of kisses down collarbones and chest, sinking to his knees as he follows Link’s happy trail, stopping before he reaches Link’s cock. Sure, he’d seen Link naked before, but never caught more than a glimpse. Never really dared to. Now he’s eye to, well, _eye_ with his best friend’s cock. He looks up at Link once more, seeking permission. Link looks down at him, eyes wide and lips parted. He nods. “Tell me to stop…”

Rhett wraps his hand around Link’s cock and gives it a slow tentative stroke down and back up, hearing Link gasp above him. He’s touched himself more times than he can count, but Link feels so different, all smooth and heavy and hard in his hand, like velvet over steel. He strokes Link a little faster, a little harder, rubbing his thumb along the ridge under the head. Link’s moaning now, quiet and low.

Rhett feels his own cock twitch in response to Link’s sounds, and he presses the heel of his hand down hard on it to try and control his own growing need. Maybe it’s the sight of Link above him, face flushed and desperate, or maybe it’s the power he feels right there on his knees, knowing he’s both the cause and cure for Link’s lust, but Rhett’s head is swimming and it’s all he can do to focus on the man in front of him and what other sounds he can draw out of him.

Rhett leans in and licks the tip, curious, tasting. _Louder moan._ He licks his lips and presses a kiss at the slit, pushes forward and allows Link’s cock to open his mouth for him. _Choked groan._ He maps the landscape of Link’s cock with his tongue, and strokes with his hand whatever won’t fit. He hears a chorus of moans, whimpers, and expletives above him, and he knows he must be doing something right. He shoves his other hand into his pants, stroking his own aching cock.

Link looks down, and the sight of his cock disappearing into Rhett’s hot little mouth almost sends him over the edge right then and there. He can’t stop staring at the way Rhett’s lips purse around it, how shiny and wet Rhett’s mouth is making him. He places a hand on the back of Rhett’s head, stroking lightly through the buzz cut, and hears Rhett whimper at the sensation. A flash of movement catches his eye, and he looks up to see their reflection in the mirror hanging on the door. _Oh, fuck._

Link’s lost in the moment; alternating between watching Rhett’s head bobbing and neck flexing in the mirror and looking down to see himself sliding between his best friend’s lips. He catches a glimpse of himself, skin flushed and debauched. Watches as his own large hands slide around to grip the back of Rhett’s head, pulling him into suck deeper, harder. Every drag and flick of Rhett’s pointed little tongue along his shaft is pure ecstasy. His grip on Rhett’s head tightens and he starts thrusting, sinking deeper into the slick heat, feeling himself hit the back of Rhett’s throat. Rhett coughs, pulls off, and looks up at Link. His eyes are watering, but his body’s on fire with need and want.

“Shit, are you okay? Sorry, I just--”

“Fuck me,” Rhett says, his voice rough.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Something about the way Rhett’s looking up from on his knees, lips close enough to Link’s cock that he can feel his breath as he’s talking. It’s not quite begging, but it’s damn close enough. He hauls Rhett up by his shirt and into a rough kiss, feeling his tongue push its way inside, tasting himself there. One hand is on Rhett’s neck to hold him into the kiss, the other is being guided to his erection. They spend a few moments there, panting and pushing and squeezing before Link’s pushing him away.

“Bed. Now.”

Rhett jumps on the bed, followed by Link climbing on top of him. Their kisses are hungry, full of tongues and teeth and groans. Link grinds against Rhett, desperate and needy before getting to why they’re there. He sits back on his heels just long enough to pull Rhett’s clothes off, then he’s grabbing, touching, rubbing. Trying to figure out just how this is going to work. He’s got Rhett’s lotion up on his bed...but Rhett’s pulling away, reaching back into his bedside table. Pulls out a condom and lube. _Holy shit. This is really happening._

Link’s never actually touched anyone _there_ before, but fortunately Rhett has tried this before on his own. Rhett senses his apprehension and takes Link’s hand and pours some lube onto his fingers before pressing them to his hole, rubbing and teasing. “You gotta use your fingers, man. Like this. I like it _like this.”_

Link’s brain short circuits a little at the thought of Rhett touching himself this way. _Does he do it a lot? Does he think about me like I think about him?_ Link shakes himself out of those thoughts to get back to the man in front of him. He rubs slow circles around Rhett’s entrance before gently inserting the tip of his finger. Rhett’s brows are furrowed and his eyes are closed as he tries to take deep, slow breaths and relax into the sensation. Link feels the tight ring of muscle clench, pulling his finger in slightly. He tries not to think about how that will feel around his cock because right now he’s gotta focus on Rhett. He gently works his finger in, out, and around in circles, all the while watching Rhett’s face. He adds more lube and a second finger, mesmerized by the sight of his fingers disappearing into his best friend. He looks up to see that Rhett’s eyes are open and slightly crossed now.

“You okay, man? Does it hurt?”

“Hnnn not really. Just kinda weird. Not bad. Just...just go slow with it.”

Link continues working Rhett open, paying attention to what makes him moan and gasp. He gets his other hand on Rhett’s cock to pump him with slow strokes. He wants this to feel as good as possible for Rhett. It must be working, because Rhett’s moaning and working his hips into Link’s fist and onto his fingers. Link crooks his fingers and Rhett’s eyes fly open and he cries out, startled at the burst of pleasure.

“Whatever that...what you just did…” Rhett struggles to get the words out between groans.

“Good?” Link offers with a grin. Rhett nods enthusiastically.

“Was it right _here?_ ” Link asks, dragging his fingers across that sweet spot. Rhett mumbles an incoherent affirmation.

“Like _this?_ ” Link’s teasing him now, and it’s the sweetest frustration, but Rhett needs more. Now.

“Fuck! Just fucking fuck me!” Rhett demands and pleads in his frustration.

Link slowly pulls his fingers out before tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling it on. After applying a generous amount of lube, he lines himself up. Rhett gasps at the large intrusion poking at his hole. Link pauses, then leans down and kisses Rhett deeply. He waits until he feels Rhett moaning into his mouth, then he slowly presses forward. Rhett groans, but continues the kiss, fingers tangled in Link’s hair. He slowly pushes in, kissing and stroking Rhett, trying to make him feel as good as Link’s feeling right now.

He lets out a long, low moan as he bottoms out inside his best friend. Rhett squeezes around him and Link thinks about soccer and geometry, _anything_ to keep from coming immediately. He kisses Rhett as he thrusts slowly, shallowly, feeling Rhett open up and relax around him, accepting every inch.

Rhett’s hands slide down to Link’s shoulder blades, blunt nails scratching their way down to his ass, gripping and pulling him in, _in._ Rhett’s head is thrown back into the pillow now and he’s moaning and whimpering with every thrust. He’s so full of Link, surrounded and possessed by him. He cranes his neck up to suck on Link’s neck, inhaling the scent of soap and _Link._  
Link’s losing himself in sensation, in _Rhett._ He savors every smooth slide and the sweet friction and the heat of his best friend. It feels like he’s completing a circuit. Like _he’s_ complete.

“Fuck, you’re so good. I knew you’d be good.” Rhett manages in between breathy moans.

“What?!” Link looks down at Rhett with equal parts disbelief and hope.

“I think about you sometimes. About _this,_ ” Rhett says as he pushes back on Link’s shoulders until he pulls out, sitting back and watching as Rhett turns around until he’s laying on his belly. Bracing himself on his elbows, he lifts his ass into the air, waiting. Link runs his hand along Rhett’s back, presses a kiss to his spine, then begins fucking Rhett once more, strong hands gripping hard into bony hips. Rhett and the bed both shake from the force of Link’s thrusts. Rhett reaches down to stroke himself, but Link pulls his hand away and replaces it with his own, laying on top of his back in the process. They’re both slick with sweat, and Link’s whole body slides along Rhett as he pistons his hips.

_Even better than I imagined,_ they both thought.

Link’s so close, but he needs Rhett to come first. He rolls his hips, paying attention to what makes Rhett moan and shudder, chasing those beautiful needy sounds, watching him moaning and writhing, pushing back to meet Link’s thrusts.

Rhett’s face is buried in his pillow, and he smells his own shampoo, but he can smell Link there too. Him and Link, mixed together on his pillow, just like they’re mixed together in body at this moment. It feels so good, so _right,_ for his senses to be so completely surrounded by Link.

Link feels his orgasm fast approaching, and he speeds up his hand until it’s nearly a blur on Rhett’s cock. Rhett takes a deep breath, inhaling Link’s scent from the pillow, pushing him over the edge. Rhett whines and groans as he comes, hot and sticky over Link’s fingers.

Link kisses up Rhett’s spine all the way to his neck, tasting the salt of his skin. With his nose buried in the scent of Rhett, and his cock buried deep _inside,_ Link comes hard inside his best friend.

After, they’re a tangle of limbs, panting and sweating as their heart rates slowly come back down. Link gets up to toss the condom, and Rhett flops on his back, sweaty and spent. Link crawls back in bed and lays his head on Rhett’s chest, tapping his fingers to the rhythm of Rhett’s heartbeat. Once the tapping has stopped, replaced by the deep, slow breathing of sleep, Rhett gently kisses the top of Link’s head. “It beats for you, you know. Always has.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr (usefulmammal)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story... come find me on Tumblr if you're so inclined (usefulmammal)


End file.
